In the known breathing apparatus regulators of this type, the connector member between the two stages is connected to the second stage on either the right-hand or left-hand side. However, in many circumstances, it would be advantageous to be able to change the position of said connector member. With the conventional regulators, the above cannot be carried out in a simple manner. From FR-A-2 285 155 a regulator is known comprising a tapped union for the connector member both on the right-hand and on the left-hand sides, but the transfer of the connector member from one side to the other side must be carried out in a workshop and requires the change of the connector member. Said member, in effect, comprises, usually, two dispensing holes, one of which constitutes the main dispensing hole and is directed towards the mouth-piece, and the other of which--of considerably smaller dimensions--is directed in any other direction and is used so compensate for the Venturi effect generated in the regulator so as to prevent said regulator from shifting into a "self-dispensing" condition.